


Not in front of the kids!

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone crushes on Madara, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Masochism, Worldbuilding, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Now Hayate just had to make sure Madara didn’t kill Yuudai through “friendly fire”.





	Not in front of the kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuudai! Keep your damn mouth shut! You are gonna get yourself killed like that!

Hayate knew his leader was something of an air head. Yuudai tended to see the most beautiful thing and was attracted to it like a fly to honey; no matter if that was a living breathing human he took a shining to or even a fine piece of jewelry. He had been there the first time Yuudai heard the rumors of Madara Uchiha, heard the stories of her “beauty”; as Yuudai described it. It’s not as though Madara was known for her looks. If anything Yuudai was one of the few people that thought her beautiful; and he had never even laid eyes on her at that point. 

And then when they battled by the border, Hayate had been quite shocked at the outcome. First Madara had so obviously been holding back. She could have easily killed Yuudai if she wanted to. Yet she just ran. The only explanation he could think of was exhaustion on her part. Otherwise their family would have been headless. 

Then there was Yuudai himself. Hayate could not help but to sigh in frustration when they arrived back at camp. Yuudai could have taken her out. It would have been a struggle but he could have done it. Hell, Yuudai almost captured her; and if he had been serious, he would have been successful. Alas, Yuudai had been playing cat and mouse instead of being serious. Never the less he followed his leaders instructions. 

That meant travelling to the newly founded Hidden Leaf Village. He knew this would not end well for anyone involved, but he would not question his leaders motives and rules as much as he wanted to. 

To his surprise, the slowly growing village was far more organized than he would have guessed it to be. And Hashirama Senju only added to Hayate’s shock. The man along with his brother met their small delegation at the village’s outer edge. 

Saying Hashirama was not what he had been expecting was an understatement to say the very least. After seeing Madara in action, he thought Hashirama would be eternally bathed in blood considering he was the only other human stronger than the woman. However a smiling face greeted them. 

Hayate nearly mistook Tobirama’s frowning face behind Hashirama for the “god of shinobi” at first until the brunette stepped forwards and bowed deeply; far deeper than one would think for “a head of state”. “I am honored to have the Namikaze clan here with us.” Hashirama finished, standing back up straight and watched with keen eyes as Yuudai mirrored his movements. 

“Thankfully the journey was quick and easy. I am happy to be here.” They had discussed things before hand in letters back and forth to one another; Hayate had helped script every response after all. That’s why he knew their delegation was just the first of their people. This was to be the new home of the Namikaze clan and Hayate was not sure if he was all that happy about it. Village’s were such a new concept; to put aside the differences of warring clans to live next door to one another? It almost seemed too good to be true. Yet as they walked further into the village, he started to eat his words in real time. 

To see Senju and Uchiha walk hand in hand with one another, of all people, now that was shocking; and nearly enough evidence in and of itself to convince him a form of peace was possible. 

And of course that lasted all but three minutes. They were headed to what Hayate assumed was the “hokage’s” office when they passed a group of four people. Two were young boys and they could not be older than 13 or 14 years old. There were then two women. One looked like she was a bit older, closer to 20 years old. The fourth person was someone Hayate recognized almost immediately. It just took a brief second since she was known for her wild mass of hair and now it was shorn short; almost above her ears. It was Yuudai after all that forced that change in her appearance. 

“Ah, there is my fiancé,” Hashirama started. Hayate and Yuudai both did not process what he said at first. Hayate simply looked at the group and he now saw the familial resemblance. Madara was walking a group of Uchiha kids around. Only when Hashirama started talking once again did it hit Hayate, and presumably Yuudai, as to what he had said. Hayate threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the three other men they had with them. “And the second in command of the village.” Clearly Tobirama was not pleased with the title Hashirama had given her. The white haired male was known even now, after the ceasefire and the founding of the village, for his dislike of Uchiha’s. “Madara!” Hashirama called, seemingly unaware of the absolute chaos he was about to start. “The convoy from the Namikaze clan has arrived.”

The entire gaggle of inordinately pretty Uchiha’s turned towards them, eyes sharp and dark. Hayate would almost be worried he would see red instead of black if it were not for Hashirama and Tobirama standing there to stave off any fights. The curly haired male looked at the group, his dark eyes landing on the younger Senju then glancing down in a flush. Well that was odd to say the least. Though, then again, Hashirama and Madara were apparently to be married. Uchiha and Senju couplings were more likely than one would expect now a days. 

Madara said a few quick words to the kids who all ran off then she turned towards the group. Her strides were purposefully and unhurried. She was dressed in simple pants and a wrapped tunic, belt tight around her waist. Surely the fabric created a more “hourglass” figure since she was far from that shape. Settled in her mouth was a plane looking wooden and stone pipe. Hayate could see little etchings on the surface but he was too far away and did not have the peak eyesight of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga to see what was written there. Either way, lazy smoke cascaded upwards out of the pipes end; doing a similar thing when she pulled the pipe from her lips and blew a puff out before putting the stem back in her mouth. 

Once she was standing beside Hashirama, who quickly put a hand on the small of her back, her eyes finally turned towards the Namikaze men. 

It happened almost instantaneously. Her eyes narrowed and then widened with realization. Out of the corner of his eye, Hayate could see Yuudai making a move to say something. However he was too slow; shockingly enough. Madara was like a bullet as she kicked the younger male clear across the open area, sending the two of them slamming into one of the stone walls of a store building nearby. Honestly, Hayate knew Madara was not going to kill their clan leader so he simply held the others back from going to help Yuudai. There was that, plus Hashirama just looked a little exasperated, there were far too many children around, and Yuudai needed to get a taste of his own medicine. 

When the dust from the impact settled, Yuudai was on the ground, though his torso was pressed up against the wall with Madara’s booted foot pressed up against his face. She was squeezing down with pressure and releasing in intervals which only confirmed once again to Hayate that she didn’t mean him serious harm. All the while, her once calmly smoking pipe looked more like a chimney stack. Madara was known for breathing fire on the battlefield and for the longest time Hayate only assumed it was a rumor to scare off her enemies. However now it was clearly being proven correct. 

“You cut off my hair! You chase me around like a cat! Now you show up and think you are going to get into this village scot free? You are going to have to go through me!” She screamed. All the while, all the occupants of the village simply went about their business. Many of course were Senju and Uchiha so they were probably well aware of her antics and personality. Yet there was also a multitude from other clans. They looked a little less certain of the events, but went about their business none the less. That continued for a few moments until Yuudai seemed to find his voice once again. Though Hayate really wished he didn’t. 

“Ah! Master! That feels so good.” And of course that just got Madara going even more. Hayate could practically see the steam coming off the woman as she screamed and threw a fist into the Namikzae’s cheek. 

Hayate felt, even if they were not taking it serious, that he needed to apologize to Hashirama and Tobirama. Once Madara was finished beating Yuudai Hayate would apologize to her as well. So he turned and bowed, “I must apologize for Yuudai’s behavior. He often…forgets himself and who his company is.” Hayate said trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. When he stood, he blinked in surprise. Hashirama had something of a pensive look on his face. Tobirama was just smiling, clearly enjoying the show even if he often said he hated Madara. Though Hayate could understand. She was a fearsome opponent and he could honestly admit he liked to watch her fight more than being on the business end of her blade. 

That dower expression vanished as quickly as it appeared and Hashirama had that bright smile on his face once again. He turned to Hayate right as Madara stalked back over with a beaten but love struck Yuudai following after her. “I’m not sitting through this meeting. They can join the village because we need their man power but I won’t lie and say I like it.” And like that, the stormy Uchiha woman was gone in a flurry of short spiky hair. 

Yuudai was apparently coming down from the strange high of getting beaten up by Madara because he had a much more serious look on his face when he addressed a less than happy looking Hashirama. Yes, he was getting serious; Yuudai bowed deeply, nearly busting his head on his knees. When he stood straight once again, he looked directly into Hashirama’s eyes. The two men were about the same height, Hayate noted. 

“I must start first with saying I am deeply sorry for my attitude and my actions. I was unaware of your engagement at the time I interacted with her. My affection for her runs deep, I will not insult your intelligence and say otherwise; however I would never stand between her and happiness. It is clear that her attitude towards you is one of deep devotion and love. If I can be a part of something like that, even in the aptitude of just an ally, then I would be deeply honored.” Yuudai bowed once again which allowed him to miss the proud expression that passed over Hashirama’s face; but Hayate caught it. 

Good. It seemed as though they did not completely mess this up just yet. 

Now Hayate just had to make sure Madara didn’t kill Yuudai through “friendly fire”. 


End file.
